Jingga
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Izinkan aku menjadi salah satu bagian dari warna jinggamu, Isogai-kun." Jingga, salah satu warna yang cukup menarik perhatian Isogai.


"_Izinkan aku menjadi salah satu bagian dari warna jinggamu, Isogai-kun."_

* * *

**Jingga**

Disc: Matsuui Yusei

Pairing Asano(jr)xIsogai

* * *

"Akhirnya."

Isogai tersenyum kecil tatkala ia selesai membereskan pekerjaannya, merapikan bangku, menghapus papan tulis, dan meletakkan map. Seharusnya hari ini gilirannya dan Maehara piket. Namun, temannya itu malah memilih kabur untuk berkencan dengan gadis-gadis dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian untuk membereskan kelas.

"Besok aku tidak akan mengizinkan Maehara memakan bekalku." Teriak Isogai dengan semangat berapi-api.

Salah sendiri, siapa suruh Maehara si cassanova kelas itu meninggalkannya.

Ia pun akhirnya mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas mejanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Manik kekuningannya pun menatap langit yang semakin menjingga.

Jingga.

Seketika dia teringat salah satu anak kelas A, anak kepala sekolah, Asano Gakushuu. Ya, dia adalah ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas A yang pernah bertikai dengannya dan anak kelas E lain lantaran bersaing memperebutkan kelas terbaik meski kelas E bukanlah kelas yang dipandang sebelah mata.

Akhirnya, Isogai pun keluar dari perbukitan menuju halte, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan halte begitu saja ketika ia ternyata tak sengaja bertemu sosok yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Ya, Asano yang sedang duduk di sisi kanan bangku yang ada di halte itu.

"…..? Kau...?"

"Asano?" tanya Isogai kaget. Ya, didalam pikirannya sekarang, terngiang beberapa premis. Pertama, sepertinya supirnya sedang keluar kota. Dan yang kedua, mobil pribadi Asano mogok dan yang terakhir.

"Ternyata memang kau, Isogai-kun"

Isogai pun berjalan dan duduk berjauhan dengan Asano. Ya, ia sadar akan posisinya. Ia adalah anak kelas E. Tidak sepantasnya ia duduk di samping laki-laki bersurai jingga itu. Perlahan, secarik senyum tipis pun terpatri di wajahnya meski ia tidak menatap Asano, "Ah, ya. Aku…ya..aku menaiki bus jika hendak pergi ke tempat kerja."

"Masih bekerja?" Sekilas tampak ekspresi angkuhnya. Bagaimanapun Asano tetaplah Asano.

"Ya." Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku kira kau salah satu yang tersopan, kau bahkan tak menatapku dalam berbicara."

Lagi-lagi sindiran tajam dari Asano. Dan inilah mungkin yang membuat dia ataupun anak lain sedikit, kesal? Dan itu membuat Isogai akhirnya menoleh. Kedua iris kekuningan itu pun menatap laki-laki yang menyindirnya tadi, "Maaf."

"Aku bisa memakluminya. Anak kelas E memang sedikit yang mengetahui aturan. Termasuk kau bukan?"

Isogai menarik nafasnya lebih dalam. 'Sabar Isogai. Dia anak kepala sekolah dan lagi, akan kena masalah besar jika ia melawannya karena bisa-bisa saja Asano menuntutya ke polisi seperti ketika Asano melaporkan tindakan ayahnya dan ayahnya juga demikian, melaporkan tindakan anaknya.

Kurang kerjaan?

BANGET MALAH.

"Ng…tumben sekali pulang dengan bus. Ah, atau hampir tidak pernah malah." Ujar Isogai, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hari ini seharusnya giliranku dijemput dengan mobil hitam, tetapi supirnya menjemputku dengan memakai mobil merah. Padahal kemarin sudah memakainya."

Isogai pun seketika sweatdrop sambil berujar dalam hati, 'Ini orang maunya apa'. Sepertinya Isogai tidak begitu tau modus dibalik semua pernyataan Asano.

"Dan aku juga ingin mencoba menaiki bus."

Isogai pun berkata, "Apa kau tau mengenai rutenya, Asano?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau, Isogai-kun?"

"Bukan hanya saja…"

Hening.

"Tidak jadi." Akhirnya ia mengalah, toh debat dengan Asano adahal hal yang percuma. Itu akan menghabiskan tenaga.

Tidak ada topik kembali, akhirnya Isogai pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin jingga seraya tersenyum. Ah, suasana sore memang sangat indah.

Asano pun demikian, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Isogai dan menatap langit. Kemudian, ia menatap Isogai kembali.

Isogai terlihat manis. Apalagi dengan rona yang menjalar entah itu karena pantulan sinar matahari. Dan sejujurnya, itu membuatnya ingin mencium Isogai.

Ya, sudah lama sekali ia menyukai laki-laki bersurai hitam bertunas ini. Namun, ia belum ada waktu untuk menyampaikan apa yang harusnya ia sampaikan. Namun, sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kau menyukai senja?" tanyanya, memecah keheningan.

Isogai pun mengangguk, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari serabut keindahan sinar yang terpancar. "Ya. Aku tak pernah bosan memandangnya. Warna langitnya mengingatkanku pada ikan mas."

"Ikan mas? Hanya ikan mas saja?"

"Dan mungkin juga, mengingatkan ku padamu." ungkapnya jujur.

Manik Asano langsung membulat seketika. Namun, dengan cepat, ia mengukir seringaiannya begitu mendengar perkataan Isogai. Dia punya ide, dan ini salah Isogai yang membuat dirinya berpikir ingin mencoba melakukan suatu hal pada ketua kelas Ikemen ini.

"Isogai-kun, kau harus menuruti perintahku sekarang."

"HIEEE?" Apa-apaan ini? Sudah tadi disindir sekarang ia malah disuruh seenak jidat.

Namanya juga orang kaya.

"Kau harus melakukannya atau aku akan menyuruh orang yang melapor mengenai pekerjaanmu pada ayahku. Sayangkan? Sebentar lagi tamat. "

"Tetapi..bukannya kau telah berjanji, Asano?"

"Bukankah aku hanya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada ayah dan bukan pada anak lainnya?" Asano menjawab pertanyaan Isogai dengan pertanyaan kembali disertai dengan seringaian yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

Oke, Isogai kalah.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Yang pertama, geser enam puluh centi dari tempat dudukmu itu."

Isogai pun menggeser posisi duduknya. Sebentar, bagaimana ia tau ukuran enam puluh centi itu? Masa bodo, yang penting ia sudah geser.

"Kemudian, berdiri dari posisi dudukmu."

Si surai hitam itu berdiri. Mengikuti instruksi si jingga.

"Kemudian, langkahkan kakimu sebanyak tiga puluh centi dari tempatmu berdiri."

Isogai pun mulai melakukan instruksi Asano kembali dan ia menyadari kalau….

Ini sedikit aneh. Ya, ada yang aneh.

"Lalu, miringkan posisimu sebanyak sembilan puluh derajat."

Nah kan.

Wajahnya bertatapan dengan Asano dan sejujurnya, itu membuat Isogai Yuuma merasa deg-degan. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang saking gugupnya ia.

Lalu, tepat begitu ia memiringkan posisinya Sembilan puluh derajat, Asano pun mulai mencium Isogai. Tepat dibibir. Ia mulai menggigit bibir Isogai pelan, lalu masuk untuk menelusuri rongga mulut anak laki-laki itu. Desahan kecil pun terdengar dari keduanya dan mereka pun bertukar saliva hingga begitu merasa membutuhkan nafas, mereka melepas ciuman itu.

"Asano..apa yang…"

"Sebutkan hal yang kau sukai."

Eh, ini masih berlanjut?

Dengan sedikit terengah, dia pun menjawab, "Ubi, Ikan mas."

"Semuanya ada unsur jingga bukan?"

"Ya." Isogai pun mengangguk, masih dengan wajah memerah."

"Izinkan aku menjadi salah satunya."

Kedua iris kekuningan Isogai pun membulat, "Asano….kau serius?"

"Kau tau, Isogai-kun? Kau memang cocok dengan warna jingga manapun. Dan lagi, seusai jingga, akan ada kegelapan dan itu darimu. Namun, bulannya adalah matamu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan tersesat di tengah kegelapan itu."

Pipi Isogai pun makin merona kemerahan begitu ia mendengar perkataan Asano.

"Kau harus jadi milikku untuk melengkapi siklus itu. Dan sesuai dengan perkataanku, kau harus menurutinya."

Dan Asano sukses membuat Isogai telat untuk pergi bekerja sekarang.

* * *

Holla! Fanfic pertamaku di fandom Ansatsu. ^^" Hehehe. Belakangan ini sering DM-DM-an tentang Isogai dengan kak Obeng. Hehehe. Kak Obeng sukses membuat aku ngakak tiap lihat wajah kepala sekolah yang di share oleh anak-anak RP ...NGAKAK… dan bikin ketagihan liaat Uke!Isogai.

Betewe, kaget juga dengan perubahan warna rambut Asano. Soalnya di manganya aku liat pirang, ternyata di anime agak di bedain. Sama dengan warna mata Isogai.

Okee, sekian. Semoga enjoy dengan ceritanya. XD.


End file.
